


Sing for me

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Ian Gallagher, Angry Mickey Milkovich, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Singer Mickey Milkovich, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey is a successful rapper.He would like to sing another style of song, but with his father around it is impossible.And to further complicate his existence, his agent, Clary, wants to force him to work with her assistant, Ian Gallagher.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 37
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey could hear his voice echoing in his helmet and he hated what he was hearing.

His voice sounded wrong in his ears and the lyrics of this song were even more dreadful than those of the previous ones.

However, neither his agent, Clary, nor his father seemed to have any criticism to make.

He knew Clary well, and he knew that even if she didn't say anything she knew like him that a lot of things were wrong with this song and his way of singing.

However, like him, she kept silent. They both knew that with Terry next to them, it was useless and even dangerous to try to change anything.

Terry hated the fact that his son can sing and that he exposed his talent and his voice to the world. 

For Terry real men didn't cry, didn't talk about their emotions and above all didn't sing, leaving all that to the wimps, crazies and other faggots.

Only the money that Mickey's work gave him made him forget his principles.

Among all the types of music in the world, Mickey had no choice but to sing rap, no other style of music finding grace in his father's eyes. Even if they sang, the rappers had at least the merit of being surrounded by enough money and women so that Terry forgets his principles.

Mickey loved singing from a very young age.

His mother had taught him singing and had always encouraged him to practice to improve himself.

Mickey had always known that Terry hated when he was singing, so he'd been careful not to do it when his father was around. He had for a while forgotten his dream and had chased away all forms of music away from him.

He had forgotten his passion until one night his father came home with a crazy idea in his head. Making Mickey a famous rapper and earn a lot of money thanks to him.

Terry was extremely good at using others to get money, and he saw no problem using his own son to serve his purpose.

One of his friends had told him during a drunken evening that the rappers could earn a lot of money and this information was enough to make Terry forget all the hatred he had for the singers.

  
  


While Mickey had spent his life hiding his voice, Terry wanted to use it for his own purposes.

The fear of failure had seized him. He knew that his voice was beautiful, or at least that was what his mother and sister had been saying to him since childhood, but not practicing for so many years had probably destroyed all his talent.

He knew at that time that if he could not sign a contract, his father would probably beat him until no sound could come out of his mouth.

Singing in front of his father after spending his whole life hiding his voice had been an ordeal for him, a test he hadn't thought he could overcome.

The first agent they met didn't like what he had heard and Mickey had no trouble understanding why.

He hadn't managed to sing as he would have liked, too scared to let his real voice go out with his father near him.

The rage he had seen in his father's gaze at that moment had changed everything.

Mickey realized that Terry would hold him responsible for this missed opportunity and pay for the consequences.

Then, in front of the next agent, he had sung without considering the presence of his father.

If he were to die because of his lack of talent, he wanted to at least give himself 100%.

Clary had been this agent, and she immediately fell in love with his voice.

Terry meanwhile hated his performance. But he had finally calmed down after hearing the contract proposal and the amount of money that went with it.

Even though Mickey was already an adult at that time, it was Terry who signed the contract for him and decided what kind of song he would sing.

Now again Mickey still wanted to sing, but by no means that kind of thing.

They were always about weapons, money, women, boobs or ass.

If it wasn't to avoid the wrath of his father, he was sure he would never sing such horrors.

He had tried more than once to offer other types of lyrics without changing his style of music, hoping that these changes don't disturb Terry too much. He had also sought to change his style while keeping the same lyrics, but again his father had stopped him.

Terry's smile brought Mickey back to reality. He saw him pick up his phone and leave the recording studio visibly happy with what he had just heard.

He was sure, Terry was calling his real estate agent as soon as possible to make his project a reality. 

Mickey knew that his father wanted to buy a new house so he could leave the house where he lived so far, and with this new album, Terry would have all the money to buy the house of his choice.

"You look exhausted."

Mickey turned to Clary and smiled sadly.

"I just need to sleep more ..." he said.

"Ok ... but be careful, you have to take care of yourself, ok?"

Mickey nodded mechanically and sat down in his chair with a sigh.

"Do you remember that I'm pregnant?"

Mickey looked at his agent with a surprised look before pointing out.

"How could I forget that? You're bigger than everyone here."

"Fuck you!" Clary growled, showing him her middle finger.

"What about your pregnancy?" Something's wrong? "He asked, trying to look selfless.

"Yes and no ... I just need more rest, and since your new album is ready, I think you can do the rest without me, I will not leave you alone, you'll work with my assistant."

"Ian!?! No shit! Never! This bastard hates me!" Mickey growled.

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you as I do..." she said before adding.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it, do you really want to risk my baby's health just because you don't like him?"

"No fucking way!" Mickey said before finally settling down and promising.

"I will do my best not to kill him, but I promise nothing, this man is a jerk."

"Thanks, Mickey, thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ian had always had good relations with everyone. It was very easy for him to befriend the new people he met.

He had never hated anyone except this man, Mickey Milkovich.

He was one of the singers he worked with. 

Actually, Mickey usually worked with his boss Clary and it suited Ian very well.

Unfortunately yesterday, Clary had explained to him that he would have to replace her and work with Mickey during the promotion of his new album.

Being forced to work with Mickey was the worst news that could be expected.

This guy was arrogant, sexist, racist and probably homophobic.

On top of that, he was talking to his girlfriend as if she was nothing to him, just a slut that he fucked to pass the time.

Ian hated everything about Mickey.

And even when he miraculously found something he didn't hate in him, he remembered all the bad things he had heard about him. 

For all that, Ian could not say no to Clary.

First, because she used the health of her baby as an argument and that Ian loved her as a sister and wanted the best for her and her child.

Secondly, because she was his boss and could not tell her no if he still wanted a salary at the end of the month.

If he had wanted to work with Clary, it was to help good singers, but by no means to work with an asshole like Mickey.

Although his voice could sometimes seem right in Ian's ears, his attitude and the lyrics of his songs were awful. He wondered again why Clary had the idea to make him sign a contract.

Ian had finally packed his suitcase and left his apartment. He knew he had to stay at Mickey's if he wanted to control the situation.

Who knew what Mickey was capable of if nobody was there to watch him?

* - * - *

Mickey lived in a house owned by the company. 

With all the money he was making he could certainly have bought all the houses he wanted, as long as he stayed in this one, where he only needed to pay for food, water, and electricity as if it were necessary for avarice to be added to the long list of his faults.

Upon entering Mickey's, Ian was overwhelmed by the smell of marijuana around him. Everything smelled like weed.

He knew it was usual for rappers to smoke weed. But even if a gangster reputation could be good for promoting Mickey's new album, being arrested for illegal drug possession wasn't.

And he knew he wasn't the only one to hate Mickey and many other people, including competing singers, could see an opportunity and call the cops to cause him trouble.

Ian sighed, put down his suitcase and opened the windows wide to ventilate.

He heard a thud on the floor followed by a resounding "Fuck".

Seconds later, Mickey appeared on the stairs, visibly ready to fight.

Ian tried not to pay attention to Mickey's anger, he took a deep breath and said in a professional tone.

"Hello, I guess Clary told you about-"

"I know!" Growled Mickey, cutting Ian in the middle of his sentence before adding.

"What I don't know is why you open all the windows of my fucking house?!? I tried to open the one in my room and because of you, it almost killed me closing in front of me- And why did you bring a suitcase with you?! ?? "

Ian hoped that the fear he was feeling at that moment wasn't reflected on his face. 

He wasn't easily frightened and he hated the idea of being scared even only for a second by Mickey, so far it was.

Although he hated him, Ian could not deny that this guy had an undeniable presence and that seeing him so angry gave him the goosebumps.

"I will stay here during the promotion, I need to-"

"You want to keep an eye on me," Mickey finished with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't want- You know what?!? Yes, I want to keep an eye on you because I don't trust you and the smell of weed that I can smell here is proof that I can't trust you. "

"Because sir, fucking perfect asshole, Gallagher has never smoked weed?!?"

"Mr. Gallagher, as you say, isn't an artist guarded by a ton of people who can't help but tell everything they see to the press."

Ian took a moment to compose his face and affirmed.

"I have to study the promotion program with you."

Mickey seemed about to give him a scathing answer when a door opened behind him, revealing Svetlana, his girlfriend, still half asleep wearing only panties.

"Some people here wanted to sleep ..." she said in a small voice before going to the kitchen.

Ian looked at the woman in amazement. Why had she slept in another room than Mickey?

Mickey seemed to understand his thoughts because he changed drastically and ordered Ian to follow him to the music studio in the backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey hates Ian's ideas to promote his album. He hates Ian's attitude. He hates the sound of his voice. He absolutely hates everything in him!
> 
> And he intends to send him home

Mickey never slept in the same room as Svetlana.

Mainly because he was gay and she thought that the penis was a fucking ugly skin stick always trying to enter where it doesn't belong, hoping to explode like a sticky volcano.

He loved cock, she loved pussies and their "couple" was just a fucking lie.

Clary knew the truth, but she obviously hadn't spoken with her assistant and Mickey was grateful to her.

Fortunately for him, Mickey could easily use the night before to explain the fact that they slept in different rooms. At least that was a good enough excuse to dismiss Ian's suspicions.

But if Ian really stayed with them, it would be impossible to keep his secret for a long time by continuing to act as usual.

Once in the music studio, Mickey moved closer to the coffee machine, hoping that a cup could help him think better. He needed to find a way to get rid of Ian as soon as possible.

"Your promotion will start next week-" Ian began before being cut by Mickey still angry by his arrival.

"I fucking know it! I fucking know what I have to do and I don't need a fucking assistant to tell me how to act."

"Really?!? Because the assistant can already tell you that you have to stop swearing every two words if you don't want to lose your fans," said Ian.

Mickey laughed before asking, with an arched eyebrow.

"Really, do you think that rapper fans can be stifled by bad words?"

"Usually, I would say no, but in fact, your fans don't look like those of other rappers ... most of them are young women-"

"It's because they all want to sleep with me and have my dick in them!" Mickey said with a smile.

Mickey hated every word he had just said, but that was how he needed to talk if he still wanted to hide who he was.

He had to act like the other rapper who thought that all women were sluts, that using weapons was cool, and that they drank and smoked all the time as if that was the ultimate goal of your life.

To tell the truth, he could understand for weed and alcohol. Like everyone else, he liked to party, though for some time he had almost stopped drinking and smoking so as not to damage his voice.

He had never really liked using firearms, not that he hated using one in a shooting room.

But from where he came from, guns weren't used in a shooting room.

They were used against real people, to hurt them, to kill them.

Ian looked totally shocked by his answer, his mouth half-open, his eyes fixed on Mickey. And for a few seconds, the young singer let himself think he was cute like that.

In truth, even though he hated to admit it, Mickey thought that Ian was excessively cute, despite his clothes, which were far too wide for him and absolutely immeasurable, as well as his unbearable nature.

He was always too strict, always too annoying and ready to judge.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear anything ..." Ian said before removing a file from his suitcase and opening it on the table in front of him. "

"So ... your promotion will start next week and as I said most of your fans don't look like other rappers fans. The most common comment you can read on social media is about your voice. Your fans really like it. "Ian explained before adding in a low voice.

"I don't know why ..."

Mickey tensed at hearing this statement.

He never cared about insults, or criticisms, except when they concerned his voice.

He tried not to let Ian understand that he had been touched.

"We have to use that to promote your album, and you'll go to a charity concert with auctions," Ian explained, staring at Mickey in the eye.

"What are you talking about ?!" growled Mickey with a glare.

"I'm going to explain that with easy words for you. You sing and if someone likes your voice, he gives money to the association and gets a date with you."

"Fuck, I know what that means, Fuckhead! But why would I do that?"

"To promote your album ..."

"The rappers don't do that..." Mickey began before being cut in turn by Ian.

"You do that. End of the discussion ... Or maybe you want to call Clary to tell her that you don't want to do what I said and bother her during her difficult pregnancy and thus risk the baby's life just because of your pride? "

Mickey knew that Ian dramatized Clary's health, but he didn't want to create a problem for his agent. He really loved Clary almost as much as his sister.

"Fuck you, I'll do it."

"I need you to prepare a new song-"

"I already have some new songs from my album."

"You will not be able to sing them," said Ian.

"And why not?!?" Mickey growled with an arched eyebrow.

"It's a charity event, you can't sing a song about how you fuck your wife, make a lot of money or shoot at your enemies ... you need a new song."

"If they don't want me like that, I will not change for them!"

"Mickey, you have to remember they don't need you, you need them, so you're going to write another song and that's it, you have two weeks to do it."

Mickey was silent and looked at Ian with a glare.

The sound of a vibrator sounded in the room. Ian took his phone out of his pocket and stared at the screen for a few seconds before declining the call and putting it away.

"In which room can I put my stuff?" He asked, fixing his attention on Mickey.

"You don't stay with us."

"I'm staying." Ian said before heading to the door and adding.

"I'm going to ask your girlfriend! Try working on this new song during this time!"

* - * - *

Mickey definitely hated Ian Gallagher. He was arrogant, enough, and he probably thought he was the smartest man in the world.

He already had new songs to sing for this event, but he chose to stay in his studio all morning.

He knew that Ian would always be there when he left this room. And he wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

He finally went out shortly after noon torn by hunger.

He stopped in front of the kitchen. The room was perfectly clean and orderly.

He knew it couldn't be Svetlana and even though they had a housekeeper, she was too busy fucking his fake girlfriend to clean this house.

"I cooked pasta if you're hungry, that's the only thing I could find here, I ordered stuff online to fill the fridge ..."

"Oh my goodness, thank you, I was starving!" Svetlana said as she arrived behind Mickey.

She pushed him unceremoniously to reach the counter and took a plate.

Mickey tensed when he saw Anna, Svet's girlfriend, come out of her room and walk towards them. Ian smiled tenderly at Svetlana and handed a second plate for the new arrival.

"Hi, I'm Anna, I ..."

"She's Svet's cousin!" Mickey said as he cut Anna off before the truth was revealed.

Clary was fully aware of the real relationship between Mickey and Svet but Ian wasn't, and Mickey didn't want to change that. Clary was his agent but also his friend, and that's why he told her the whole truth, but Ian was neither.

Mickey realized how impossible it would be for him to live with Ian by his side, this place was the only place where he could be himself and he was now trapped with Ian.

* - * - *

It didn't take long for Anna and Svetlana to understand that Mickey wanted to keep their relationship secret.

Mickey knew that like him, Svetlana wasn't happy with this situation. She had agreed to help him with his father and at certain events, pretending to be with him, but not to do that round the clock.

Only Anna seemed happy with the situation. Of course, she couldn't kiss his girlfriend or take her hand when Ian was there, but being introduced to him as Svetlana's cousin allowed her to be exempt from all housework.

Ian seemed determined to clean the whole house and act as if he were at home.

He sat down on the chaise next to Mickey and said dryly.

"It would probably be a better idea to work on your next song rather than stay here to tan."

"Do you remember it's my house?!?" Mickey asked, turning his head to Ian.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier or have you already forgotten, you need a new song ..."

Mickey sighed, he already had other songs, but he still hadn't decided which one he could use and secretly hoped that Ian would change his mind before the event.

He knew he could just explain that to Ian and continue to bask in the sun knowing that he had all the necessary songs, but that would mean that he should show him those songs and let him understand far too much.

He knew that if he wanted to be calm, he had to make him leave as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian was annoyed by Mickey's attitude.

He seemed more interested in his tan than in creating the new song that would allow him to promote his album.

He felt that he needed a break if he didn't want to get more annoyed by the young singer and end up doing something he would regret. He decided to go back to his room to think about it in calm.

He had always known that it would be difficult to work with Mickey but he hadn't imagined that it would be so difficult.

And that damn weather really didn't help. It was as if his brain was boiling because of the heat. And Mickey's outfit, or more precisely his lack of clothes, didn't help him keep his cool.

Even though Mickey was an asshole, he was a fucking sexy asshole and seeing him lying in the sun half-naked showing off his muscles didn't help Ian at all to stay professional.

Ian's sweatshirt was soaked in sweat but he didn't want to change.

He knew that many people didn't take him seriously after seeing his body. 

Many thought that people couldn't be sporty and smart at the same time, not to mention those who preferred to flirt with him rather than maintain a professional attitude. 

He had decided for a long time to hide under several layers of clothing, to better control the situation.

He was only forced to leave his loose pants and sweatshirts when he was attending public events. 

Fortunately for him, Clary took charge of most of these events, leaving Ian the option of staying behind.

Ian grabbed the water bottle near his bed and drank it in one go.

He was still dying of thirst, even after finishing it completely, so he decided to go downstairs to get another bottle in the kitchen.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to the main door on which someone was drumming violently. He unlocked it and found himself face to face with a complete stranger.

"What do you want?" He asked simply after seeing the man in front of him.

"Mick called me."

"And you are?"

"His best friend, Simon, what about you?" Simon asked questioningly.

"I am Ian, his agent."

"Wasn't it Clary?"

"She had problems with her baby-"

"She still hasn't taken this thing out?" Simon asked, surprised.

Ian didn't like the tone this man used to talk about his friend and boss, but he tried to stay calm and asserted.

"You can't see Mickey now, he needs to work-"

"That's not what he said." Affirmed Simon with a smile.

"And what did he say?" Ian asked, crossing his arms.

Simon seemed about to answer when a mass of new people came behind him and walked past them to enter the house.

Ian stayed speechless for a moment before regaining his senses when Simon explained.

"Mickey invited everyone to a party around the pool, with such a time, it would be a crime not to enjoy it ... Now, if you allow me, I'll join my friend. And for your info Mickey never closes this door, so thank you for doing the same thing, I don't want to be stuck outside anymore. "

* - * - *

Svetlana looked at Mickey from the pool. He was lying on a deck chair and watching Ian with a satisfied look.

Svet didn't know what to think of Ian. He looked like a good guy but always talked to Mickey as if he was too stupid to understand anything.

She knew that Mickey thought Ian was arrogant, but that didn't stop him from staring at him whenever he could.

For a moment, Svetlana had thought they could make a nice couple if Ian turned out to be gay.

But she knew it would never happen. Not because Ian couldn't be gay, but because Mickey could not be openly gay.

Not with his father ready to kill him if he learned the truth.

Svet knew that Terry was the only reason why Mickey kept the secret. She knew that her "boyfriend" didn't like his songs and hated to hide who he really was. She also knew that without Terry, she would be of no use to Mickey.

After all this time together, they had become good friends and she knew that Mickey deserved more.

She focused her attention on Ian. His face was almost as red as a tomato.

It was hard to know if the redness of his face was the consequence of his anger or if it was the sun that was starting to burn his pale skin.

* - * - *

Ian was furious. In less than fifteen minutes, Mickey had managed to bring a hundred people around the pool.

He walked over to Mickey and stopped in front of him before asking.

"Why did you do that?!?"

Mickey raised his sunglasses and looked straight into Ian's eyes before smiling and simply affirming.

"It would be criminal to not let them enjoy the pool with this time."

"And you think that could help you with this new song that you have to write?"

Mickey laughed and gently moistened his lips before affirming.

"Yep, it helps me to think of something else ... Have you ever heard that you have to stop thinking about something if you want to find a solution to your problem?"

Ian kept silent for a moment, trying to find out if Mickey was telling the truth or if it was just a diversion to not work.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Mickey getting up before he stopped a few inches from him.

"What are you doing with these clothes?!?" Asked Mickey before adding.

"Looks like they're two sizes up unless you've got a fucking beer belly

to hide?"

"I don't see why I will talk about my clothes with you," Ian said, stepping back.

"You'll do it if you want to stay here, maybe you're my agent, but it's at home and I don't want to hear about a strange guy who's squatting at home and looks like a tramp. 

You want to keep that shit you call clothes, you stay in your room and if you want to stay here, you take them off like everyone else. "

Ian's face turned scarlet and he quickly left the terrace towards the house unable to stay longer with Mickey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finally decides to obey Mickey by removing his clothes twice too big for him, and Mickey bitterly regrets his decision when his body reacts violently to this new vision

Mickey thought it would be harder to disrupt Ian, but obviously, some arguments were enough.

Although he was happy to win, he was a little disappointed by the ease of this win.

He sat on his deck chair and stared for a moment at the door through which Ian had disappeared before staring at the group of people enjoying his pool.

It was easy to bring all these people with one call, but there were only a few friends among them.

He sighed and tried to drive that thought away from his brain. Of course, he didn't have many friends, but who needs more friends?

He lay down and closed his eyes, trying not to pay attention to the gossip shared by the two women next to him. Many people around him loved to spread gossip and spend hours talking about their so-called friends.

Too disturbed by their sudden silence he forced himself to open his eyes to see what had made them shut up.

Ian was in front of him, with just a bathing shorts. And fuck, he was gorgeous.

At that moment, Mickey started to hate himself. Because of him, Ian was now half-naked, facing him.

"You happy now?" Ian asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Many sexy images invaded Mickey's mind on hearing these few words. He began to think of all those things that Ian could do to make him even happier.

He tried to look elsewhere but it was a lost cause, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mary, show him the pool, will you?"

Mary, the girl right next to Mickey was absolutely delighted to obey. Ian meanwhile didn't seem in the least consenting.

Seeing Ian being dragged to the pool was both reassuring and extremely disturbing. 

Mickey couldn't choose between staying safely here, away from Ian and his demonic body, or joining him in the pool to grab the only garment that was still hiding his body a little to tear it away.

* - * - *

Ian didn't know what to think about this situation.

The woman named Mary had pushed him into the pool and was trying to stay close to him despite his efforts to drive her away.

He couldn't deny it, this forced bathing was a very good remedy for the heat, but it wasn't at all professional, far from it.

He knew that it would be impossible to motivate Mickey to work today, the best choice remaining probably to enjoy the day and force Mickey to work tomorrow.

Knowing that he couldn't every day find an excuse to enjoy the pool he tried to swim a little avoiding all the people paddling as well as young women suddenly interested in his presence.

After a few minutes, his gaze fell on Mickey and Svetlana.

She was now on Mickey's lap, her face against his neck.

Ian looked away, unable to endure this show any longer.

He generally didn't care about looking at couples, especially heterosexual couples, but this one was different.

Every time he saw Mickey and Svet together, he felt his belly knot and his throat tighten.

He had initially thought it was his aversion to Mickey or the pity he felt towards Svetlana that made him react, but he was now wondering if it was not due to any other reason.

* - * - *

Mickey had left the party earlier than usual.

Watching Ian had been more complicated than expected for him.

Every time, he tried to remember that Ian was fucking in the ass, but every time, the vision of his body erased this nervousness.

He hated this guy for doing so much and hated himself for putting himself in such a position.

He closed the door of his room behind him and looked at the erection that his bathing shorts couldn't hide anymore.

He had started to get hard after seeing Ian's body. 

Watching his body soaked after his dive into the pool didn't help.

Although he had initially rejected this idea, he had finally appealed to Svetlana to hide his reaction to everyone present.

Nobody cared to see someone with a boner during a pool party, but it would be a different matter if someone came to know that it was because of Ian's body that he had reacted that way.

He had asked Svet to come to join him to eliminate all traces of this excitement.

She didn't really like to hear him say that her body helped him to be less excited, but she changed her mind as soon as she realized who was responsible for the condition of her so-called boyfriend.

She had tried to take advantage of the situation and had tried to ask several embarrassing and personal questions, but Mickey had quickly stopped her.

Even though his erection was still there, he could easily claim that was because of Svet.

Now that he was alone in his room, he couldn't help thinking of Ian.

He slipped one of his hands under the elastic of his swim shorts and grabbed his erection.

Wondering why it was so difficult to look at Ian's body without reacting.

A noise outside caught his attention. He walked to the window without removing his hand from his dick and glimpsed Ian laughing loudly near Svetlana.

He was out of the pool and his shorts were stuck to his body, totally molding the curves of his buttocks like a second skin.

Even though he knew it was dangerous, Mickey couldn't help but move his hand against his tail, gently stroking the tense muscle, trembling with excitement at every movement.

It was possible that at any moment someone would raise their heads to his window and notice his presence, or worse, understand what he was doing, but he couldn't stop.

Feeling his legs shaking under his weight, he sat on the floor, already regretting not being able to observe Ian, and continued to spend his hand on his erection until he was carried away by a long and delicious orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey couldn't stay in his room. Not after what he had just done. 

He needed to think of something else, to clear his head and especially to drive Ian out of his mind.

He closed the door of his studio behind him hoping no one would look for him until the next morning.

Svetlana and Simon already knew that he usually disappeared without a word when he needed to rest, but Ian didn't know it and he might get to look for him if the idea of talking about this charity event or these new songs came to his mind.

Mickey moved the painting on the wall and opened the safe hidden behind.

He knew that this installation was totally cliché but he liked this system. This safe contained the most important thing for him. His songs.

Not those new albums, but his real songs, the ones he really wanted to sing.

He had never stopped writing songs that he hoped to sing them one day but had never shown them to anyone, even Clary.

He usually waited for the night to indulge in singing them, to be sure that no one would hear him. But he needed to change his mind and he knew it was the best thing to do for that.

He took one of these scores and closed the safe.

He grabbed his guitar and started playing the melody while tuning the instrument.

It was slow and low. The song was about his mother and the horror of her life with Terry, as well as all she had endured for him, his brothers and his sister.

He remembered crying while writing these words and still couldn't hide his emotion by singing this song.

"You married a monster.

Did he ever love you?

You married a monster.

And he killed you.

He took you away from me.

He took you to us- "

Mickey stopped suddenly when he heard someone trying to open the door.

He wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks and put down his guitar.

He quickly went out the back door with his heart pounding and ran towards the house hoping not to be noticed.

* - * - *

When he could finally enter the room, Ian found it completely empty. The back door was still ajar and it wasn't difficult to understand that the one who occupied it a few moments earlier had fled by this way.

He was looking for Mickey when he heard that sublime voice and he couldn't help but come and see who was singing.

He had to find the owner of this voice and make him sign a contract before someone else discovered his talent. 

This guy had a unique voice.

He went back to the main house, trying to avoid all the annoying guests. There was very little chance that the mysterious singer ran to them to mingle with their discussion.

Mickey's friends seemed to enjoy his party even without their host.

He sighed, realizing that it would probably be impossible for him to find the man he had just heard singing.

The house was packed and even with all the will of the world, he would never know which of these men had gone to the recording studio.

He paused, noticing Mickey coming out of his room.

He just seemed to be waking up, his hair was messy and he rubbed his eyes as if to drive the sleep away from his body.

"Where have you been?" Ian asked without waiting.

"I was trying to sleep a bit, that's all." Growled Mickey.

Ian had a hard time believing it, first because he did not see why Mickey would have gone to rest in the middle of his party, especially since the bellowing of the guests made any rest impossible. And also because Ian had gone in his room when he was looking for him and Mickey wasn't there.

* - * - *

the craze to keep everything was one of Clary's faults, but at that moment it was more of a quality to Ian.

He remembered well the voice he had heard in the recording studio during the pool party, and if his suspicions were accurate that voice belonged to Mickey.

Clary carefully kept all the recordings of the auditions she conducted, and that of Mickey certainly didn't depart from the rule.

To delve into this kind of file wasn't forbidden, so far Ian had the impression to act in the back of his boss and it didn't please him.

Fortunately, at the moment all these recordings were digitized and stored on a server to which he had access. 

He could thus consult these files without having to go to the premises of the company and feel even more guilt.

He jumped at hearing his phone vibrate. 

Even if he did nothing illegal he still felt wrong. 

He looked at his correspondent's identity before sighing for a long time and hanging up. 

Brian had definitely not borne their break and was harassing him every day to get back together. Ian promised himself that if once the promotion of Mickey's album was over, Brian was still trying to reach him despite his numerous refusals, he would end up going to see the cops.

He stood still for a moment after finally finding Mickey's file. The voice he was going to hear on this recording might have been the same as that of the studio, but it was also possible that it would be different. 

If it was Mickey's voice and he was hiding it from everyone he was imaginable that he also did it during this audition.

Even knowing that the possibility of finding the answer he wanted was weak, Ian couldn't help but open the file and launch the video.

Mickey seemed shy, almost scared.

He glanced stealthily at Terry sitting in front of him before lowering his head. 

Looking at this, Ian felt like he was violating Mickey's privacy.

He grabbed the mouse from his computer with the firm intention of stopping the video but stopped short when Mickey's voice reason in the speakers of the machine.

Ian felt his heart racing to hear Mickey singing was something magical. His voice was beautiful, pure, deep and impeccably accurate.

The sweetness of his voice gave way to silence before Terry's cries sounded in the room.

The performance of his son didn't seem to have pleased him and he was getting closer to him angrily. Only Clary's intervention seemed to calm him down.

The recording stopped there. He had answered Ian, but also more questions.

Why hide such a voice. Why was Terry mad with rage when he heard his son sing so? Why didn't Clary do anything when she knew about Mickey's potential?

  
  


* - * - *

Looking up, Mickey met Ian's gaze and immediately turned his head. Three days had passed since the party around the pool and Mickey was still struggling to look him in the eye. At first, because of the body, he knew now was hiding under that layer of clothing, that body that haunted his nights since that day, but also because of the way Ian was looking at him now.

He had the impression that since that day, Ian knew it was him he had been surprised to hear singing in the recording room. 

He had seen Ian come out shortly after he and the questions he had asked him later had finally persuaded him that it was Ian who had heard him.

Mickey had no proof that Ian knew his secret, just as Ian probably had no evidence to support his theory, but since that day, he was afraid that everything would be revealed.

And if he realized it was him and he was talking to someone...

Mickey was all the more troubled that his father was standing next to Ian, staring at him disdainfully.

The meeting between Ian and Terry hadn't been easy, Terry didn't like the idea of the charity sale at all.

Ian had stood up to him and had not let go, but Mickey knew his father could be scarier when he wanted to.

He had just begun to sing when Ian stopped him, visibly upset.

"Mickey, you can't sing that."

"Why?!?" Grunted Terry as if he notices his personally.

Ian sighed deeply and explained calmly.

"He can't sing a song about all the money he owns while he goes to auction for a charity."

"But that's what people want out there, money for their bullshit!" Growled Terry.

"Their bullshit, as you say, will help Mickey improve his image, and I can promise you that if he sings this song, nothing good will come out, so either you listen to me, you shut up, and it will grow in popularity, either you do it yourself and you will quickly lose all your money. "

Mickey couldn't believe Ian was talking to his father that way. Even Clary didn't dare to answer him that way.

Terry threw his fist over all that was on the desk in front of him, before leaving the room grunting.

"I want another song for tonight." Said Ian looking at Mickey in the eyes.

"And nothing about drugs, money, women or other bullshit like that." He concluded before going out leaving Mickey alone.

Mickey stood motionless for a moment before his legs were weak enough to carry him and he collapsed against the door with all his weight.

He locked himself inside and leaned against the door, his eyes empty.

He had never dreamed of a prince charming rescuing him from his father, but that was exactly what had happened.

Ian had done what he had never dared to do, to answer his father.

He had trouble breathing when Ian raised his voice against Terry.

He had imagined everything Terry would do to him after that, he had imagined the horror of this situation, and he had feared for Ian's life as if he had suddenly become important to him. He had also been impressed by the young man's assurance and the strength that emanated from him at that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's presence at his side is disturbing more and more Mickey. He must find a solution before yielding and doing something he will regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty busy this week and I'm likely to be busy again this weekend, so this time I'm posting 3 chapters
> 
> I hope they will please you ♡

Ian finally showed his emotions once he was alone in his room.

He wasn't the type to get upset so badly, especially not with his clients' family, let alone when they were as threatening as Terry Milkovich.

Yet he hadn't managed to stop this urge to protect Mickey from this man.

He saw no reason to protect Mickey. This guy was strong enough to handle his problems himself and then they weren't close enough for Ian to have concrete reasons to protect him. He had instinctively acted as if nothing was more important than protecting Mickey at that moment.

His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he felt he was going to explode.

At this moment only one person occupied his thoughts, Mickey.

After the pool party, or more precisely after hearing him sing, he had started to see Mickey differently.

And he didn't understand why Mickey needed to lie about his voice but he knew it had to do with Terry and the rage Ian had read in his eyes when his son had sung for his audition. This man had such a hold on him.

The voice was beautiful and the words he had sung on the pool party were beautiful and emotional, so far from what he had used to.

That day Ian had returned to the recording studio after talking to Mickey, to look for evidence of his theory.

He had realized then that a score and lyrics had been forgotten on the studio desk.

Ian had been quick to recognize this song he had had just heard. It was easy to understand that in his escape Mickey had forgotten to take them with him.

After a quick read, tears had begun to flow down his cheeks. He could only hear a short part of the song, but now that he could read all of it he was overwhelmed by emotions.

Mickey described the ordeal of his mother, forced to live with a brutal man. 

Ian felt a lump in his throat.

If the lyrics of his song really described the events as they had been, then Mickey's mother had died under Terry's blows, leaving him and his brothers and sisters in the custody of this brutal man.

There was no bitterness in this song, at least not for his mother, but on the contrary almost the joy of finally knowing her in peace.

The memory of those words revived Ian's tears.

Although he still has trouble accepting it, Mickey was probably not the egocentric and stupid asshole he imagined.

But he still didn't understand why while he could do a lot better, Mickey was happy with what he did.

Ian hoped that Mickey would succeed in writing despite the stormy discussion that had just taken place. 

He knew now that he was capable of writing wonderful songs and he had to understand what he was preventing him from putting them on the paper.

Clary would certainly have been able to tell him some of Mickey's secrets, but he wasn't sure if she would not tell him anything.

Moreover, his pride forbade him to let his friend understand that he was reviewing his judgment on Mickey.

Apart from his agent, Mickey seemed close to very few people.

He was sure his best friend wouldn't agree to tell him anything, just like Svetlana.

The misunderstanding of their relationship was more and more important for Ian. How could she let Mickey do that when he was sure she knew him well enough to know all the truth.

* - * - *

"Ian!?! I haven't seen you in the office for a long time, "Clary said with a smile.

"Don't worry about work, I can handle everything from a distance. I just prefer to stay at Mickey's to make sure he's not going to ruin the promo. "Ian explained as he sat down in front of her.

"That's the only reason?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

Ian looked at her surprised, he was about to ask for clarification on this question when Clary decided to change the subject.

"Why did you come here?"

"I have a few questions, about Mickey," he said, nervously playing with his fingers.

  
  


"What do you want to know exactly?" She asked visibly defensively.

"I'm going to be direct. I know Mickey hides his real voice, and probably a lot of other things." Ian finally said.

He had spoken fast hoping that he wouldn't be stopped along the way by the fear or remorse of dealing with something that didn't concern him.

Clary was silent for a few moments before finally explaining in a low voice.

"I will not talk about Mickey's privacy with you. If you have any questions on this subject ask Mickey directly. "

"Clary! I'm not trying to hurt him, I'm just trying to understand. I know Mickey has a beautiful voice and he doesn't use it. I also know he's scared of Terry. And I know there is something else that I don't know yet. I want to help him... "

Clary got up and sighed deeply before affirming.

"Mickey is my client, but he's also my friend. He has reason to do so and I would ask you not to act behind his back. It's up to Mickey to choose who he is talking to about his private life and what he's doing with it. I love you very much Ian, really, but I will not tell you anything. I feel that you are reviewing your judgment on Mickey and believe me I am very happy, but I can't tell you anything more. It's between you and Mickey. "

Ian looked down before getting up and heading for the exit.

"I don't know what his reasons are for doing this ... But even if it does not make it easy for me, I'm glad he has people he can count on," Ian finally said before leaving the office.

He couldn't get any more information, but he was even more convinced of being on the right track. Now he had only one option left, talking to Mickey directly.

* - * - *

The party around the pool had not yielded the expected result however Mickey was certain, Ian would inevitably end up cracking. 

There wasn't a man on earth who could remain impassive when something was waved under his nose.

And for Ian, Mary would be this "thing".

Since their first meeting around the pool, Mary seemed to have developed a certain interest for Ian. At least that was what Mickey had inferred from all the messages the young woman sent him about his agent.

Persuading the young woman to spend the evening with them had been even simpler than he had imagined.

As soon as she arrived, she had stuck to Ian as if her life depended on it.

This didn't seem to disturb Ian in the least, at least not the way he hoped.

The evening was far too long in Mickey's eyes. 

Seeing Ian resist Mary's charms was unnerving but strangely, equally comforting. As if a part of Mickey wanted to see his plan fail.

It wasn't until the night was well underway that the young woman finally decided to leave without having achieved her goal.

Mickey went to his room trying to understand what hadn't worked in his plan.

Even if Mary wasn't his type of woman, the proximity of the young woman would have at least had to disturb him a little.


	8. Chapter 8

"That guy is a monk!" Mickey growled as he lay down in bed before pulling the blanket at him.

"Your idea was really stupid," Svetlana said, pulling the blanket back to her.

Mickey straightened up and glare at the young woman as much for the remark she had just made as for stealing the entire blanket again. Although his bed was big, with Svetlana inside it looked too small and uncomfortable.

"And can I know why?!?" He growled, pulling the blanket again.

"Mary isn't the type of person who attracts Ian," she affirmed, grabbing the fabric of the blanket with both hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"I tell you if you sleep on the floor tonight. I don't want to sleep with you, you always end up trying to cuddle me. "

"Kiss my ass! I'm not one to cuddle! "Mickey growled before finally releasing the blanket after a few seconds and asserting.

"Ok for tonight, but only if you tell me everything."

A big smile appeared on the face of the young woman.

Mickey hated the idea of losing against her, but this kind of information was worth a night on the floor. Moreover, he didn't want to risk confirming Svet's suspicions by seeking to cuddle her again without realizing it. He hated this mania but never got rid of it.

* - * - *

Ian still couldn't understand why Mickey accepted to be seen with Shawn.

This guy was better known for his bad behavior than for his songs. And his notoriety as a homophobe was clearly not to do. 

Mickey's reputation on the subject was no longer glorious either, but to think more deeply about it, it was rather Terry's behavior that rubbed off on Mickey's reputation than his own actions.

Ian looked up from his glass of champagne to look for Mickey.

He was sat on a couch next to Shawn.

Ian let his eyes rest on the young man for several minutes.

He had forced Mickey to let him accompany him. He wanted to be able to monitor his actions during the evening, but in the back of his mind he knew that it was also for a totally different reason, but he still couldn't admit to himself.

Clary would surely never forgive him if Mickey's reputation was tainted when he was supposed to take care of him, but in fact, he either wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Mickey.

On closer inspection, Mickey didn't seem interested in the passionate discussion that Shawn and the other guests seemed to share. On several occasions, Ian surprised him to look in the void, the mind visibly elsewhere.

Ian's heart leapt into his chest when Mickey turned his head again to look at him.

Shawn was pointing at him and all his neighbors, including Mickey, were now looking at him.

Becoming the center of interest of all didn't please Ian. Especially when Shawn seemed to be at the origin of this turnaround.

"Is there a problem?" Ian asked, pretending not to have noticed all eyes on him.

"I heard that you're gay."

It might have sounded like a question, but Ian realized quickly that he wasn't. Shawn didn't ask him anything, he simply asserted a fact that seemed to displease him to the highest degree.

"And?" Ian questioned, clenching his fists to calm his urge to attack Shawn.

He wasn't usually a violent person, but all his years living in a neighborhood full of people willing to fight for the slightest misery had taught him that the best defense was usually the attack.

He knew he can't attack him either verbally or physically if he didn't want to create more trouble.

Moreover, it was not only his reputation and his future that was at stake but also that of Clary and Mickey. 

Shawn might be an idiot without any talent, he was a very influential idiot.

"It concerns me because you live with my friend. You can think you have a chance with him and sneak into bed while he sleeps... " Shawn affirmed.

Ian let out a small laugh before saying.

"I was afraid you thought I could be attracted to you. Fortunately, I see that you are realistic... It would be awkward if I needed to tell you that you're not my kind of guy. "

Mickey's laugh echoed in the room, attracting all the attention he had hitherto put on the two men.

"That makes you laugh? This faggot lives with you and you think that's funny? "Shawn questioned visibly upset.

"Do you really think I would let him attack me? How could he manage to sneak between me and Svetlana without waking one of us? "

"Don't come to complain when he's contaminated you!" Shawn growled as he got up.

* - * - *

Mickey couldn't help laughing at Ian's answer. To see him too cocky was something bewitching.

Shawn seemed to have been convinced by his arguments, or at least didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore.

The look that Ian was now putting on him terrorizing him. He couldn't stop his heart from racing when he looked at him like this and he knew the situation became too dangerous.

Defending him in front of Shawn was one thing, letting him get closer to him was another.

Svetlana had been careful since his arrival in the house to spend the night in the same room, but what was happening here between them could ruin his attempts to drive Ian away.

Mickey was drawn from his thoughts when Ian, who had then approached him, asked him.

"Do you have a problem with me being gay?"

Mickey looked up to meet his eyes. He didn't want Ian to think that he wanted to run away from this discussion.

"Are you planning to sleep with me?" He asked simply, hoping to hear two very distinct responses at the same time.

"No. I don't flirt with dudes who have a girlfriend, "Ian said.

Mickey felt his heart racing. Ian seemed so sure of himself and so confident that he wondered for a moment if he hadn't discovered his secret.

"So much the better. You're really not my type, "said Mickey, standing up.

It was better to get away from Ian before the situation became too dangerous.

Ian was gay. 

Absolutely, perfectly, totally gay. 

Mickey didn't have any issue with gay men. He was totally hot for gay men, especially when they're like Ian fucking Gallagher.

But Ian was too gay for him and for his safety. 

Ian was out and probably proud of who he was and Mickey can already imagine the disaster if his father learn about it.

Ian was gay.

Because of his father, Mickey couldn't be free, but Ian could. At least if he stayed far enough away from Terry.

Certainly, he had rebuffed Terry when he didn't want to hear reason for the new song, but that didn't mean he could handle the anger, Terry.

Mickey knew what his father was capable of. For now, he was leaving Ian alone because he was working to bring him more money, but the day he found out Ian was gay his vision would probably change.

That was one of the other reasons why Mickey couldn't get closer to Ian.

If he did, he would put himself in danger but he would also put Ian in danger as well.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where did you come from?!?" Mickey growled as Svetlana came through the door with a big smile.

"You didn't believe that I was going to wait for you in your room while there were finally only me and Anna?"

"And you don't think Ian's going to have any suspicions if he sees you coming out of her room in that outfit?" He grunted again, pointing with a wave of his hand at the few clothes Svet was wearing.

"Why are you so pissed off? It wasn't good the evening? "She wondered decidedly ignored Mickey's bad mood.

Mickey looked away for fear that Svetlana couldn't understand that night had disturbed him. 

Unfortunately for him, the young woman didn't take long to understand that something had happened.

"Did you argue with Ian again?"

"Why are you talking about him?!?"

Mickey immediately regretted the speed with which he had reacted to this question.

Svetlana's face widened all the more and she walked over to him asking.

"What happened?" Svetlana asked again, dangerously close to Mickey.

Mickey knew it, Svetlana wouldn't leave him alone until he explained what had happened.

He shifted enough to put some space between them before confessing.

"Ian is gay."

The expression on her face was not the one he expected. Yes, there was some surprise, but also fun.

He realized then something that put him out of him. 

She knew.

"Did you know?!?"

"It wasn't hard to understand. Especially with his ex who calls him every two minutes. And it's not like he's hiding, "she said nonchalantly as she sat down on the bed before saying.

"I don't see where the problem is."

Mickey knew she was right and that fact didn't change anything, knowing that something could technically be possible between him and Ian, and the fact that Svetlana knew annoyed him so much.

"You don't see where's the problem?!?"

"You get angry just because you like him."

Mickey remained speechless in the face of this more than disturbing truth.

"If you would only stop arguing all the time you'd be a very nice couple," she finally said as she went to bed.

Mickey remained standing at the fixed, unable to move. The events of the evening and the words of Svetlana looping in his mind.

Now he saw in a very different way Svetlana's description of the person who could attract Ian.

She had told him that Ian loved little brunettes and that he had a weakness for people with strong personality and beautiful ass. 

He had initially found that strange, to say the least, but now he wondered especially if Svetlana hadn't sought to make fun of him.

* - * - *

Ian breathed deeply.

He had his hand on the handle of the recording studio and was ready to enter, but he was still looking for the courage to do it.

He knew it now, Mickey was hiding his true voice and he wanted to know why.

There was a good chance that all this was his father's fault, but there was always a small possibility that Ian was wrong and he was frightened by this idea. He could understand the fear of confronting this man, he could understand the hold that Terry could have on his son, but if the reason turned out to be anything else then the man that Ian thought he had discovered since he was living at Mickey's this man who attracted him enormously and who had upset his life, this man would remain forever the fruit of his imagination. 

The idea that he fell in love with a mirage, because he knew it he already started to fall in love, was already crushing his heart.

"What do you want Gallagher? I told you I'm working on your fucking new song, don't bother to see me every two minutes for that, "Mickey growled as he saw Ian go through the studio door.

"I didn't come for that," Ian said before taking his phone out of his pocket and refusing the call on the screen.

"Looks like you're a pretty popular guy ... this guy's been calling you every day since you came here."

Ian felt his fingers tense around his phone.

He had noticed Mickey's look on his phone when his ex was trying to contact him last days, but he still hoped until now that Mickey didn't understand who it was.

He knew now that there was no reason to hide Brian's existence, on the contrary, it would perhaps allow him to see the situation a little more clearly.

"It's hard for him to accept our breakup," Ian said, trying to make Mickey react.

"He should thank heaven for not being forced to support you anymore," said Mickey, smiling.

"That's it?" Ian questioned with Mickey's reaction.

Ian was happy that Mickey didn't react violently. But why did it have to be his only reaction?

"So what? You have already confessed that you like to get caught from behind. What do you want me to say? "Mickey retorted.

"I don't get caught from behind! I'm behind, never the other way." Ian said as if this element had to be corrected.

Ian thought he perceived something in Mickey's eyes, but he quickly dismissed this idea from his mind. 

He knew he had to stop hoping as soon as Mickey acted a little different.

"All your friends are homophobic. Your father is even worse than them- "Ian began to explain before Mickey cut him violently.

"I have nothing to do with this shithead!"

"But he's completely running your life." Ian remarked.

"We aren't all lucky enough to have good parents and to be able to do what we want and express our feelings every two seconds! Some people don't have the right to be as they want if they want to stay alive! " Mickey said vehemently.

Ian was silent for a few moments, gasping for breath, shocked by Mickey's confession.

The silence was quickly interrupted by the vibrator of his phone.

He had no need to look who called him.

Now that he had broken up, Brian seemed determined to complicate his life, unable to take no for an answer.

He was going to refuse the call when Mickey picked up his phone.

"You'll stop calling Ian. You'll stay away from him. You'll even stop thinking about him. He's moved on and you'd better do the same! "

Mickey hung up before handing Ian his phone.

"Mickey-"

"What?!? Did you want to get back with him? "Mickey asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No! Not at all! "Ian said, still confused by Mickey's reaction.

"So just say thank you."

Ian stared at him for a moment, unable to say anything. The ringing of his phone sounded again in the room and Mickey let out a curse after looking at the screen.

"The fuck!?!" he growled, picking up.

The ensuing discussion left Ian speechless. To hear Mickey pronounce these words was fantasy, and he couldn't remain indifferent.

"What?!? Who I am? I'm Ian's new boyfriend so you better stop calling him he's not single anymore! So what?! I don't give a shit you want to get back with him. You can forget this idea. What do you think? You think you're the only one who knows what he likes? Sorry for you man but he will never let go of my ass for yours! Do you think that's why he didn't pick up so far?!? Because his hands were too busy making me hard to get his phone! So now you're going to leave us alone and you'll stop bothering us when we want to fuck, otherwise, I'll come and get a baseball bat into your ass until it comes out your mouth! "

Mickey hung up violently before handing Ian his phone.

"How can you dated such a moron?"

Ian grabbed the tense phone and looked at it for a moment before looking up at Mickey and asking.

"Why are you hiding who you are?"

"What are you talking about Gallagher?"

"Your voice," said Ian simply.

He wanted to ask Mickey for something else, but he knew that if he questioned him directly he wouldn't go anywhere and hide behind that shell of anger.

Mickey looked totally panicked as if this simple statement was enough to shake his life.

"I saw the recording of your audition," Ian explained to Mickey's silence before asking.

"Is it because of Terry that you don't sing?"

"I sing."

"You know very well that's not what I mean. Why are you hiding your voice? "

"Why are you interested? You hate me anyway, "said Mickey vehemently.

"You know that's not true. Before, I confessed, I hated the image you sent back. But now that I know you, I know it wasn't you. "

"It was me. It's me and nobody else. You better stop thinking about it." said Mickey, looking away.

Ian moved closer to him and grabbed his arm before affirming.

"It's not you…"

Mickey released himself violently.

"That's the only person I can be," he announced before shoving Ian to the studio door and disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finally knocked down the barriers that Mickey had built between them. But the young singer remains frightened by the consequences of his actions. Getting closer to Ian could make him lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to publish these chapters yesterday, but the only thing I managed to do when I got home from work was to go to sleep ... (●﹏●)

Mickey slammed the door behind him, hoping everyone in the house would understand that he didn't want to be disturbed.

He collapsed on his bed and buried his face in his pillow, trying to chase memories of this discussion from his mind.

He wished he hadn't been so open to Ian.

It had been impossible for him to remain calm in front of the young man's words but also impossible to remain impassive in front of this guy who was still harassing Ian. 

A feeling of jealousy had seized him when he had heard him proclaim that Ian loved him.

Ian was definitely someone dangerous.

Because of him, Mickey started dreaming of things that would forever be out of reach.

He made him hope for far too much for his own good and he seemed to know far too much for his own safety.

He wanted to tell him the truth, the whole truth. Tell him how he felt whenever he was close to him, talk to him about his voice, about Terry, tell him what he really wanted... But he knew it was too risky for him than for Ian.

If Terry stayed calm for the moment it was because of the money that could be done with this album, but this argument wouldn't always be enough.

Mickey knew for a long time that he didn't own his life because of Terry, but he didn't want to ruin Ian's.

The creaking of the door pulled him from his thoughts and forced him to sit up.

Svetlana was on the doorstep.

"What do you want ?!" Mickey growled hoping the anger in his voice was enough to chase her away.

But as always Svetlana obeys only her own desires. She closed the door and walked over to Mickey.

"Did you argue with Ian?"

"What the fuck did you say? Why did you ask that?"

"I'm your girlfriend, it's important to me."

"Girlfriend?!? Since when do you consider yourself my girlfriend? We both know we're nothing for each other! "Mickey said, regretting to say words he didn't believe.

"I may not be your real girlfriend, but I'm your friend and if you try to deny that I'll send my foot in your balls to make you understand that your mistake! Understood?"

Mickey didn't want Svet to execute her threat. So he just sat down at the end of his bed and lowered his eyes to be sure to avoid crossing her eyes.

"You fought with him." This time it wasn't a question, but an affirmation.

Mickey didn't know what to say. He saw Svetlana as a friend and knew that talking to someone about it could help calm him down, but they had never been one to confide in each other.

"If you don't explain to me, I'll ask Ian." she said, turning to the door.

"He knows," Mickey said simply hoping that these few words were enough to make Svet understand the seriousness of the situation.

"He knows what? The fact you like him? "She asked amused.

"What?!? No! What?!? "Mickey growled, staring at her with frowning eyebrows.

"I can see it as the nose in the middle of the face. And he isn't very discreet either... "

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mickey muttered, still shaken by Svet's assertion.

Even if he had accepted the fact that his body and mind reacted strongly to Ian's presence, hearing someone say he was in love was very different. And imagine that this feeling could be reciprocal was even crazier.

"That's not what you were talking about?" Svet questioned, taking an innocent look.

"No. I was talking about my voice. He saw the recordings of my audition. " Mickey explained happily to find a way out to escape the discussion about his feelings.

"And?" Svet questioned, shrugging.

"And?!? He asked me a lot of questions about my voice and about Terry. If he says something about it that will be the disaster. "

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

Mickey staid silent after this question. Svetlana was right, now he trusted Ian enough to reveal this secret to him, he knew he would keep it for him.

But now that he knew the young man better, he knew that Ian would do anything to help him, and even endanger him.

Moreover, the idea of explaining to Ian the reasons for this secret terrorized him even more than Terry.

If he did that he would open up more to Ian and probably would not have any way back.

"I was right," Svet said triumphantly before heading for the door.

She stopped her hand on the handle and turned to face Mickey.

"You like this guy and that he likes you too. Accept to tell him the truth, about your voice, but also about us so that I can finally be with my girlfriend and that I can stop sleeping with you anymore. You have cold feet it's unbearable! "

* - * - *

Ian glanced quickly at Mickey. The young singer had finally agreed to let them listen to the song he had written for the auction.

Everything had been organized without Terry, all-knowing very well that he wouldn't like this song.

Unwittingly, Ian had heard a discussion between Mickey and his father about it.

Mickey had explained to him that the auction would help promote the album before resigning himself to use the only argument that Terry seemed understood, money.

He had told him about the financial benefits he would get from this event and at the end of the discussion, it was clear to Ian that Terry was collecting a lot of the money that would normally be Mickey's.

With this information in mind, a lot of things seemed clearer.

Ian had long wondered why Mickey was staying in one of the company's houses rather than taking advantage of his money to buy his own home, and why Terry was rich even if he wasn't working at all. To think better now the answer seemed obvious.

Mickey let his fingers slide on the strings of his guitar catching the attention of his few spectators.

The sound of his voice and the melody of his instrument unite harmoniously to fill the space.

All were silent, listening as if the smallest sound would break this moment.

Mickey looked up at them once the song finished and looked for approval, but once again all of them were silent as if they couldn't understand what had happened before them.

The fear began to show in Mickey's eyes and he asked with a small voice.

"It was that bad?"

"It's not bad at all! I just didn't know you could sing about anything other than drugs or guns. "Svetlana amused herself before adding sarcastically.

"I need time to digest that your singing talent is not finally horrible."

Mickey greeted the remark with a grandiloquent middle finger before turning to Ian and asking.

"What about you, Red? It suits you for your charity thing? "

Ian looked away and pretended to focus on the few papers next to him before saying simply.

"It should be ok…"

He hoped his voice didn't betray the state in which Mickey's song had put him.

The lyrics of the song were simple but beautiful and his voice gave them justice to perfection.

Mickey nodded calmly before leaning over the score to annotate a few changes.

Svetlana and Anna took the opportunity to go out, without stopping to talk about what they had just heard.

The recording room was now empty except for Ian and Mickey.

Ian was perturbed by the song whose lyrics still resonated in him.

Mickey was sitting in his chair in front of him and finished correcting some notes on his score.

He looked up and their eyes met. 

None of them said a word but Ian was pretty sure that Mickey's glare asked him to join him and he obeyed this mute order.

He stopped a few inches away from Mickey, promising that if the young man broke eye contact he would leave immediately, but Mickey didn't seem determined to let him go.

He dropped the guitar he was still holding on his knees and got up from his chair leaving only a thin space between his body and Ian's.

He put his hand on his neck before sliding it on his neck and pulling him to kiss him.

Ian grabbed Mickey's waist and pressed his body against his, savoring the depth of their kiss.

Without a word, they undressed each other separating their mouths only to take off their shirts and kiss again.

Feeling Mickey's hands on his body was unreal. 

The sound of their unbridled breaths and their bodies sticking together created captivating music that only stopped when they both reached orgasm.

Ian wanted to stay there with Mickey until the end of time and enjoy the magic of this moment again and again, but Mickey seemed determined to break this moment.

"Mickey-" Ian started before being interrupted.

"Nothing happened."

Ian got up and grabbed Mickey's already busy hand over his shirt.

"Mickey you can't pretend something like that-"

"Nothing happened." Mickey said again before putting on his pants and running away from the studio.


	11. Chapter 11

If living with Mickey had been torture for Ian so far, he was now in hell.

He was obliged to work with him all day long without being able to approach him or talk about what had happened between them.

Mickey constantly fled his eyes as if it alone would recreate this magic moment between them.

He disappeared every day to lock himself in his room or in the studio without speaking to anyone.

The only exchanges he had with Mickey was about work, and again it seemed even harder.

* - * - *

Eventually, the auction night came faster than Ian could have imagined.

He still hadn't managed to talk to Mickey about what had happened between them, but something about Mickey's behavior seemed different now.

Several times he had noticed Mickey's gaze on him, and the young man concealed less and less his rage when he was facing his father.

Of course, Terry wasn't to the charity event and everyone seemed grateful for his absence.

He hoped with all his heart that everything would be a success for Mickey.

He never thought he would ever be able to worry so much about Mickey Milkovich, as long as he did.

Given the pressure he was feeling at that moment, we could have thought that it was himself who was going to sing on stage shortly.

The room was packed, and he was sure Mickey could make the bidding rise very high.

In the backstage, Ian kept his eyes on Mickey, unable to focus on anyone else.

The music was supposed to start only after Mickey started singing, but the young artist didn't seem determined to start his song and soon murmurs resounded in the room.

"Mickey! You have to start." Ian ordered softly in his headset.

It was connected to Mickey's earphone system, but he didn't seem to hear it.

Ian tried to get his attention back. 

Mickey turned his head to him and Ian tried to talk to him in the microphone again, but Mickey didn't do anything, just as if he can't hear him.

Seeing only that as a solution, Ian quickly traveled the distance between them. He whispered to Mickey to start, but before he could leave the stage for the song to start, Mickey grabbed his wrist.

"I want you to make a choice," Mickey said quietly.

"What are you talking about? You're supposed to have started singing for a few minutes. "

"You asked me why I didn't dare be who I was really in daylight ... I'm willing to be if you stay with me." Mickey said quietly, staring at Ian in the eye.

"What?" Ian started before being cut by Mickey.

"If I have never been me, it's mainly because I never had a reason to do it ... Why would I stand against my father and why would I have rejected all that I had won? Now I know it wasn't a reason I was looking for, but someone. I don't ask you to take responsibility for what I could do, but tell me if, in the end, I have a reason to do it. This choice will certainly have an impact on my career, but it is more important than that. You just have to tell me if I have a reason to stop this charade... I don't say that we will necessarily end our lives next to each other, but I know that I would have regret for all my life if I miss my chance. "

Ian didn't know what to say. How could he choose so quickly from Mickey's future?

Yes he wanted to be with him, yes he wanted Mickey to be free to be himself, but who was he to decide for him?

He felt Mickey's grip relaxed, so much so that in the end he did not hold him back at all.

Terrified by the idea that Mickey definitely abandoned this idea, Ian gripped his wrist in his turn and stared into his eyes.

"Are you sure about it?" Mickey asked after a few moments of silence.

Ian nodded.

"Everyone will know, for me but also for us... I don't intend to let you go if I do that. "Warned Mickey.

Ian nodded again with all the will he had.

A big smile, that further flecked Ian's heart, appeared on Mickey's face.

He knew he had to leave this scene if he didn't want to succumb and end up hugging Mickey on stage in front of all those people.

He was about to leave when, once again, he felt Mickey's grip around his wrist.

"I didn't say you could go," said Mickey, taking him in his arms.

A shout of surprise rose from the crowd. From where he was Ian couldn't see them, but he was sure, the sight that unfolded before their eyes couldn't leave them indifferent.

Suddenly Mickey's deep voice invaded the room.

"I'm not dying, I'm not sick, but I'm going to die after this song. It will be my fault but I know that doing nothing would be wrong."

Ian felt his heart squeeze as he heard those words. It wasn't the song that Mickey had previously chosen to sing. Automatically he buried his head in the curve of Mickey's neck.

"I never stopped hiding who I was. I have never stopped following all these dogmas. "

Ian was clinging more and more to Mickey, unable to hold back the tears that this song was creating in him. After a moment he didn't hold it and feeling his legs drop under his weight he fell to the ground.

He only understood later that Mickey had followed him in this fall and still held him in his arms without stopping to sing.

Only a few words still reached Ian's ears, too shocked to understand everything.

"I will not let anyone take away the man I love... "

It took him almost a minute to understand that Mickey had just finished singing and that the exciting room was cheering for him.

No longer resisting, Ian crushed his lips to those of Mickey to the delight of the audience.

* - * - *

Mickey still couldn't believe what he had done. He had this idea a few days ago, but until he came on stage and he heard Ian's voice in the headset it was all just an idea, nothing more.

As he was coming down from the stage, he realized how all this was now irreversible.

In less than ten minutes he received phone calls from all his family.

He had answered everyone, except, of course, Terry, whose number he quickly blocked. He knew he would have one day when the other would face him, but he didn't want to think about it now.

A familiar face caught his attention and Ian's.

Clary was moving towards them with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked, obviously also surprised to see her.

" Mickey to a charity event... I heard about this and I wanted to see with my own eyes." she said amused.

"I'm sorry," Mickey said before Ian and Clary both turned to him.

"What are you sorry about?" She asked.

"What just happened ... I guess after that the concerts will be canceled. I'll leave the house quickly and I'll find a way to pay you back for all that." he explained, unable to hide his anxiety.

To believe the expression on Ian's face, he seemed to realize only at this moment everything that coming-out implied. 

Mickey's career, the money, the house he lived in, all that would surely disappear, so far Mickey didn't regret it.

"It is possible indeed. I think a lot of rappers you had to work with you will not be big fans of this news ... But it doesn't matter at all, on the contrary. "

"What?" Ian wondered, obviously as lost as Mickey.

"Mickey isn't the signatory of the contract with our record company, it was his father. So, all requests for reimbursement following a breach of contract and cancellation fees for concerts will be sent directly to him. "

"But I couldn't sing anymore-" Mickey started before being cut by his agent.

"You certainly will not be able to sing the same songs as before and you definitely can't release your new album now ... But I don't see any problem with writing a new contract for you."

"Really?!? Do you really agree to give me a second chance? "Mickey wondered, unable to believe in this proposal.

"Of course. I always knew that your voice was much more beautiful and more powerful than what you wanted to show and that you just lacked the motivation to make it out. Now that it's done, I don't see any reason not to continue in this way unless you prefer- "

"No! I want to make a new contract! "Mickey said, cutting off his agent's thoughts.

"All right, in this case, come to my office tomorrow morning... I think your father will try to come to your house tonight so I made sure to deny him access and technicians will come quickly to change all the locks. In the meantime, you can enjoy the hotel for the night. "

"Did you take a room?" Ian wondered as he noticed Clary's key.

"Not quite ... Like you know there were auctions for an appointment with Mickey and that this appointment was to take place in one of the rooms of the hotel. I told myself that since you were on stage with him you would not have the opportunity to participate in the auction. And I also think that you don't want to think about your boyfriend with someone else in a hotel room. "

Ian's cheeks had turned red. 

To hear his boss talk about him on stage and call Mickey his boyfriend was almost too much for him.

"Thanks, Clary." Mickey said as he picked up the key.

"Have a good night." she said with a smile before leaving the young couple, reminding them to come to see her tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian enjoy Mickey's new freedom, far from Terry, and get used to their new life.

"It's official, I wouldn't have tolerated seeing you on a date with anyone else and I would have killed anyone who would have won this auction," Ian grumbled as he closed the door to the room behind him before adding.

"Who organizes a date in a hotel room!?! There probably rose petals on the floor and background music somewhere here! "

"You forget the champagne," Mickey said, amused by Ian's annoyance.

The latter looked away and realizing the magnitude of his reaction which amused him even more.

"The organizers have probably thought that if I had to move my ass to go somewhere I would never have done it..."

The hotel room was large and had several rooms including a small kitchen and a bathroom visibly very luxurious.

"Since when did you become so pragmatic?" Ian asked.

"Since I no longer need to play the brainless rapper." Affirmed Mickey with a smirk.

"I really like the idea that you can be yourself now, but ..."

"But what Gallagher?"

Ian nervously rubbed the back of his head before confessing.

"There were already plenty of women at your feet before, so now it might be worse."

"Do I have to remind you that I'm gay?" Mickey questioned, surprised by Ian's remark.

"I know but I'm not sure that they really see it as an obstacle ... And now you may also have more male fans ..."

Mickey approached Ian still leaning against the bedroom door. He stopped when their faces were only a few inches apart.

"I didn't know you could be so jealous, Gallagher," he pointed out.

"I'm not jealous!"

Mickey raised an eyebrow at this unconvincing response.

"Right, you're not jealous at all," Mickey laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me," Ian ordered.

Mickey obeys Ian's order directly without trying to make him wait.

* - * - *

Ian was surprised to wake up in an empty bed. He knew now that Mickey wasn't a very early man, and it was amazing that he was awake before him.

He heard some notes of music that seemed to come from the adjacent balcony.

He got up and put on the robe that was hanging on the wall before pulling the curtains and perceive Mickey on the balcony, leaning on his phone.

He immediately stopped the music and turned to Ian with a smile.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Like a baby. I'm surprised you're up before me. It's not your habit, "said Ian, sitting down in front of Mickey.

He was dying to join Mickey to kiss him, but even though nobody seemed to notice their presence on the balcony, they were still outside, and that would be the first kiss he would exchange outside four walls.

Mickey frowned and Ian looked at him in astonishment. It wasn't the first time Ian had pointed out his marmot habits, and so far he had never had a problem with that.

"Do you plan to stay over there?!?" Growled Mickey visibly pissed off.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't even intend to come here and kiss me? Are you afraid I'll be frightened by your morning breath? "Mickey asked, leaning against the back of his chair.

Ian felt his heart racing and his crotch harden.

Without waiting any longer, he went around the table to capture Mickey's lips in a passionate kiss.

He felt Mickey's hands grasp his waist and pull him to him.

He sat astride Mickey's thighs and put his arms around his neck to draw him closer to him.

He kept looking into Mickey's eyes as soon as they broke their kiss. Now that he was so close to him again, he had no desire to move and find the discomfort of his own chair, Mickey's thighs being in his eyes the softest cushions in the world.

Mickey either didn't seem determined to let Ian go. So instead of letting him get up to get another cup, he filled his coffee and handed it to Ian.

They stayed like that for long minutes, silent, munching together the remains of the meal that was waiting for them in their room the night before.

"Why did you get up so early?" Ian asked again before affirming.

"I was planning to fuck you again this morning ..."

Mickey almost seemed disappointed that Ian couldn't put his plan into action. He wrapped his arms around Ian's waist and pulled him down to lodge his head in the groove of his neck and savor the taste of his skin against his tongue.

"We have plenty of time for that." He said softly against Ian's ear.

Mickey's breath gave Ian a shudder and he pulled away a bit to keep his cool.

Mickey now seemed more serious. They remained silent for a moment before Mickey turned to his phone. He pushed the laptop a little further and the notebook positioned underneath immediately attracting Ian's attention.

"I woke up with inspiration this morning and was afraid to forget everything if I went back to sleep ..." he finally confessed.

"I didn't want to wake you up so I came out here to write ..." he added.

Ian had the impression that Mickey was avoiding looking at him, and after checking it proved to be the case.

He was going to ask him what was driving him to avoid him this way when an idea as exciting as it was frightening crossed his mind.

"What's your song about?" He asked calmly.

Mickey kept silent, but his cheeks seemed to answer for him since the next moment they had become as red as a tomato.

"Mickey ..." Ian called softly, getting closer to Mickey.

Just like Mickey a few moments ago, Ian stuck his mouth against the young man's skin and amused himself with startling him and nibbling him gently, leaving marks on his neck little by little.

"Mickey ..." he whispered again against his ear, sticking their bodies against each other.

He could feel Mickey's chest getting up and down at a faster pace, he could feel his pulse against his lips.

"Mickey-" he started before this time being interrupted by Mickey.

"You," he admitted in a breath.

Ian straightened up and finally managed to catch Mickey's eyes. His cheeks were definitely red and an absolutely adorable embarrassment could be read on his face.

Ian trapped his lips in a passionate kiss before asking breathlessly.

"Can I read it?"

"No!" Mickey answered brusquely.

"How can I not read it?"

"Not now anyway ... It's not finished ..." Mickey explained.

Ian grinned and nodded happily.

"Okay, not now, but I'll warn you I'll end up reading it," he asserted in a falsely authoritarian tone before plunging back into Mickey's arms and kissing him again.

He could wait a little longer to hear this song. Knowing Mickey's talent, he knew it beforehand, he would love it. He would like it as he loved Mickey and how he would surely love all the other songs that Mickey can write about him and their love until death separates them.


	13. Chapter 13

Ian leaned his head on one of his hands and remained silent for a few moments looking at Mickey, his face against the pillow, before saying timidly.

"You never wrote a song about Terry ..."

Mickey grumbled and turned his head to face his pillow and bury his face in it before asking, his voice muffled by the tissue.

"Do you really want to talk about my dad now?"

Ian smiled a little before explaining.

"I don't necessarily mean a song about him in particular, but about what he did to you and your siblings ... You wrote songs about your mother, about us ... But never really about Terry and the monster he is."

Mickey sat up and explained.

"This asshole has always wanted glory, respect, and money. and I don't want to give him any of these three things even if it's to explain the monster he is ... If I sing about my mother, it's because I still miss her today and singing is getting closer to her. If I sing about you, it's to remind me how lucky and happy I am. If I write songs about my family, it's to remind me that I'm not alone ... Singing about Terry would only remind me of the horror of living with him and hiding who I was and the make more known. "

A deep silence settled in the room and Ian quickly walked the distance between him and Mickey to take him in his arms and kiss against his neck.

"Sorry to have asked you the question," he said softly.

"It's ok. But please just don't talk about my fucking genitor while we're in bed," said Mickey, smiling.

Ian let out a small laugh before promising Mickey not to mention the name of this man in such moments.

* - * - *

"Why are you laughing?" Ian asked, noting the amused look on Mickey's face.

"I just heard Clary's new assistant trying to spread the rumor that you're super fat and that's why you're wearing clothes that are ten times too big for you." Mickey explained sitting next to Ian in their car.

"Why is he doing this?" Growled Ian frowning before starting.

"He's probably jealous," said Mickey.

"What?" Ian questioned without looking away from the road.

"Of you," Mickey answered simply before explaining.

"You've gone from assistant to agent, you have enough money to buy everything you can dream, and you're going out with an international star, immensely sexy."

Ian let out a small laugh before asking.

"Immensely sexy?"

"Yep. You have to accept it, your dating a sex symbol. Half of the population of this city would kill to be in your place. "

"Only half?" Ian amused himself, glancing at Mickey.

The satisfied smile on his face grows a little more. He leaned a little more against the back of his seat before saying a little more seriously.

"He has something to be jealous of. And he must surely think that your body is the only subject on which he can attack you. "

Ian nodded, convinced by Mickey's argument.

He knew that many people envied his new position and that more than one remained convinced that he owed his promotion to Mickey. In a way, it wasn't really wrong, but it was mostly all the work he had done to change the image of Mickey and promote his brand new album that had earned him this promotion.

Mickey's change of style had brought him new fans, but it had been a skillful maneuver not to lose the old fans.

Ian had also had to deal with the "Terry" problem, keeping it as far away as possible from Mickey.

Fortunately for him, the mess that Terry had done the day after the auction had exposed all the darkness that was hiding in him, and few hadn't turned his back on him.

Mickey's circles of friends had drastically changed. 

Simon was always part of it, and contrary to what Ian had imagined, he had accepted very quickly that Mickey could be gay.

He particularly liked to make him uncomfortable by persisting in offering him the most cliché and disturbing gifts he could find.

The pink lace thong that ended in the trash the day before was the perfect example.

The other change, of course, was Svetlana and Anna. Now freed from this false couple, they could live their love in broad daylight.

Anna had a bit of a hard time taking over the housework that went with her job, but being able to stay in this house with Svetlana was enough to make her forget that issue.

Living with the two young women was both disturbing and absolutely brilliant in Ian's eyes.

Now that he knew the whole truth, he had become friends with Svetlana and loved the relationship between the young woman and Mickey.

"Do you think I have to stop wearing too-big clothes?" Ian asked as he continued the conversation.

"No!" Mickey growled before announcing the most serious of the world.

"I don't want to see everyone spending their day staring at you!"

Ian burst out laughing before promising in front of Mickey's remonstrances that he would not change his style of dress.

When they got home, Ian was very surprised to find Brian in front of their house.

"What the fuck?" Mickey questioned as he noticed the puzzled look on Ian's face.

"It's my ex," Ian explained simply stopping the car in front of the young man.

"What?!? The asshole who was pestering you on the phone? "Mickey asked before turning his attention back to Brian when Ian confirmed his identity.

"What are you doing here ?!" Ian growled out of the car, quickly imitated by Mickey.

"I came to talk to you," he said simply without showing any sign of embarrassment.

"And talk about what?!?" Mickey growled, drawing the young man's attention to him.

"It's personal. It's none of your business, "Brian said confidently.

Mickey nearly choked on hearing this answer and he automatically clenched his fists, trying to stop himself from hitting that guy.

"And why is it none of my business?" He questioned, frowning.

"You're just Ian's client, nothing more-" Brian started before being interrupted by Mickey.

"Nothing but a client?!?"

"I know you were together before but I also know you broke up."

Mickey glanced at Ian, silently asking if he had any idea what this guy was talking about, but the young agent seemed just as lost as him.

"I read the article that explained all this morning," Brian argued, finally a little less of his sources.

Mickey let out a small laugh before asking Ian.

"Did you really go out with such a moron?"

"Mickey, be nice," Ian asked with a laugh.

"That moron thinks we broke up just because he read an article about" I do not know what magazine ", and he doesn't even realize you're wearing a engagement ring. So I can call him stupid. "Mickey said.

Brian immediately stared at Ian's left hand before looking closely at Mickey's and seeing his mistake.

"Are you engaged?" He questioned, suddenly filled with shame and despair.

Mickey approached him threateningly, saying.

"Yes, we are. And I don't really appreciate someone picking my fiance in front of me. Do I have to remind you of what I promised you last time if you approached Ian again? "

It wasn't difficult to understand that Brain hadn't forgotten what Mickey had told him on the phone.

He quickly sneaked out of sight, letting Ian and Mickey quietly return to their home.

"I love when you're jealous, my dear fiancé," said Ian.

His remark was greeted by a simple "hangover", but Mickey's smile left no doubt as to his amusement in the situation.

"This guy is really a moron."

"Let me tell you your brother also thought we broke up after reading this article," Ian remarked.

"Iggy is a moron too," he said simply holding the door to Ian before adding.

"Now that I've managed to catch you I'm not going to let you go."

"I don't plan to let you go either," Ian said, wrapping his arms around Mickey's neck before kissing him.

Without breaking their kiss, Mickey pulled Ian into the house and closed the door behind them to make sure they would not have a spectator for the rest of their activities.


End file.
